


EtherReal

by KupaKreepa



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupaKreepa/pseuds/KupaKreepa
Summary: An orphaned child of military parents, who vanishing without a trace, tries to push past the social norms of their city until they can find out what their family and friends have been hiding from them.





	1. New day, New problems

All you see is a darkness, then you hear an alarm. Its blaring, over loading your senses. You open your eyes, you're close to the floor and adults run past your room and the alarm keeps going. You call for your mother. No answer. Your father. No answer. The alarm gets louder and louder, invading your mind. Tears flow down your face, you're panting, running out of you're room to follow the other adults, towards a large door and bright lights and you scream. 

You wake up in your bed, covered in sweat, hands at your throat and tears at your eyes. You sigh and silently thanks Leon for giving you your own bunk room. You slip out of bed towards the bathroom. You flick on the light to look at yourself. "Man…that nightmare did a toll on me" you think to yourself as you examine your face. Your bright blue eyes appear a bit dull and your sliver hair is messy beyond reason, your smooth brown skin is starting to break out from stress, your teeth need sharpening and your claws need trimming. Sigh. Today is gonna be great you think to yourself. You start up your regularly routine of showering, brushing your teeth and then brushing your hair, from the tips of your ears all the way down to the ends of hair. A moderate about of lotion to be safe and making sure nothing's in your hair or teeth. You throw on your uniform that consist of a green turtleneck, black jeans and black army boots. Then, the PA chimes on. "Captain Maiga. Please report to Colonel Okinasame. I repeat." You sigh. Already? I just woke up. Ugh. Fine. You make your way to the bunk door and make your to your Colonel. Time to see what Leon has to say to you today. 

On your way down to Leon's office, you pass a few of your cadets. “Good morning, Captain!” “Hey, Captain" “G'Day Captain" they all greet you and you greet them back with a little less enthusiasm. Its way too early for this. You make it to Leon's office and knock. “COME IN" a booming voice responds. You open the door and greet your uncle. Leon stands at his desk, shark tail swinging in annoyance as he reads over some papers. You call to him, “Hey Sir.” He turns to you and grins wide, “EREN!!!!!!! How’s my little wolf girlie doing?” he hugs you tightly. “HEY HEY Be quite someone might hear you" you retort as you try to wiggle out of his grasp. He chuckles and lets you go, “ Sorry, sorry. Its been a while since I’ve seen you.” “You saw me two days ago!” you say, laughing at him. “Oh I know but I could be called to the field any day you know and if I do, I might not come back” he tells you solemnly. Your ears lower slightly, “I know, sir but don’t dwell on it" you tell him as you pat him on his back, next to his fin. “It’ll be okay" you reassure him. He smiles slightly and sighs, “I know Eren but promise me you'll do your best to stay out of trouble” he asked. You sigh, “I'll try, okay?” Leon nods. You make your way out of the office and wave Leon goodbye for the day. You make your way to the training ground for todays training. Sigh. Okay. Lets get this over with. You stand at the front of the training hall and watch the cadets look around. You inhale and commence the training. “ATTENTION!!!!! YOU FUCKERS BETTER BE WIDE AWAKE OR YOU WONT SURVIVE UNTIL LUNCH. AM I CLEAR” “SIR YES SIR" The training goes on for hours, even after lunch. You find that your cadets are very eager to impress you. 

After your training, you make your way back to your bunk. You're tired and you want to rest. You don't have to go to the cafeteria, you have food in your bunk. On your way back, you bump into something or rather someone, an old friend named Damien. “OH WHOA! Eren! I haven't seen you in a bit" he gives you a bro hug. He is literally like a brother to you. He's also the only person in this sector knows that you don’t have a dick. “Hey Damien. How are you?” you ask as you pat him. “Nothing much, man. But dude how are you? Did uuuuuuh" he leans in close “do uh you need any special items?” I chuckle. I knew he meant pads and other things but the way he goes about asking is just too funny “I’m good for now, D. Thanks tho" “No problem, lil dud" he backs up and starts to leave “I'll catch you later. See ya.” You wave to him and make your way to the bunk. 

You get inside and sigh. You throw off your uniform with enthusiasm as you lie on your bed in your underwear. You toss and turn before you go to take your night shower and change into some sleeping clothes. You take a long hot shower, longer than usual and Leon's question rings in your head. You shake your head and turn off the shower, dry yourself and change. You pick up the clock you threw across the room that morning and reset the alarm. You fling yourself on your bed and listen to the silence around you. Its deafening. You toss and turn some more until you drift off to sleep. The darkness of your mind welcomes you as you drift through it. Quiet. Peaceful. Dark. Until its not. There's a loud roar and a light shines faintly. A shape tries to take form in your mind and a noise follows. Its trying so hard to reach you that it hurts your head until a clear, growling voice calls to you. 

“Eren. EREN. Can you hear me? We need to talk"


	2. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orphaned child of military parents, who vanishing without a trace, tries to push past the social norms of their city until they can find out what their family and friends have been hiding from them.

"Eren. EREN!" The entity calls out to you again, trying to form a shape in the darkness. Your head starts to spin and you feel nauseous. It try to come near you, trying to help you but you're too far away. "Please, Eren you have to help us, please. You have to hurry or-" their words become garbled and warped. They look around frantically, look at you one last time and dash of in the darkness. You reach out for them, while a sound becomes louder and louder and its defeating. And you wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. 

You hold your head in your hands, it was spinning. That awful sound was still blaring. It was your alarm again. You turn it off properly this time and sit on the edge of your bed, sighing, massaging your head. You hold yourself tight, you're really cold for some reason, and your body felt stiff. 'That was really weird. It felt so real too' you ponder what that dream was then the ringing starts again. 'Ugh. My head', you hold your head again as you roll out of bed to get ready. 'Whatever. I can't be late today. Leon's gonna be pissed if I am' you tell yourself. You make your way to the bathroom and do your regular routine. Your body is still strangely cold but you ignore it. You rush your way down the meeting point: Sector B, lobby. That was your sector, your earned your title and you were not going to make yourself look bad. 

You get to the lobby. Empty. Perfect. You fix your shirt and jacket, making your dog tags visible, then waited for the recruits. Soon, they slowly filed in and once the it was time to start, you did a head count, letting everyone know that if anyone is late, that they will receive a penalty which will increase or decrease depending on the severity of the issue. You then begin the routine for that day: Stances and Deference. You barrage your rookies with attacks and counters until they were sore and then started all over again, letting them try to hit you. No one made a hit on you. You end the day, send everyone back to their bunks and made your way back to yours. Your skin was still cold from this morning, you shivered and then surprisingly sneezed. 'This...could be bad. I don't get sick. I'll ask the nurse' you tell yourself as you make your way to the medic. 

"Well. You're not sick, not yet." Kirk tells you. "You should still down some immune system meds and you should be fine. I'll even let Leon know" he tells you. You shake your hand away, "No that's fine, I'll tell him myself" you reassure him. "Trust me its better if I do. You know how he is." Kirk nods as he remembers the last time he told Leon you were sick. He scolded you and Kirk, then wouldn't leave your bunk like you were a child. Granted, you know how protective his is, especially his niece. Technically. Not by blood at least. You thank Kirk and head to Leon's office. The lights in his office were still on so you knocked. Then knocked again. No response so you open the door slowly. You find Leon in his chair asleep. You snicker and let yourself in and pick up his jacket, putting it over him. You quickly and quietly leave, shutting down behind you and make your way back to your bunk. 

You get ready for bed in your usual way but take some time to look at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes looked a bit red and tired. That was normal for a day like this. But your irises. They were darker and so were the corners of your eyes. You stared at yourself for a while closely, noticing the dark marks in your eyes growing. Your skin got chills again and you feel a hand on shoulder and catch a dark figure in the corner of your eye. You whip around quickly but nothing was there. You shake your head and splash your face with some water, heading to bed. 

It takes you awhile to fall asleep. Your skin is still unexplainably cold and your mind keeps trying to process what you thought you saw in your mirror. A dark figure, the shape was rough and undefined but, somehow, it looked like you. You try to ignore the thoughts and eventually drift to sleep. You slowly reach that quiet place again. You float endless, peaceful, until something brushes against your face. Something soft. You look around, and that shape forms again. A large wolf head connected to a tail. The shape tries to form some more. The fur becomes white, a grin pierces through the darkness and a crack forms in its face. It speaks to you, not opening it mouth. "Eren? Eren? Can you see me? Can you hear me? Good. Let's chat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been flooded with collage work and i wish i could work on this more. Uuuuuugh.


	3. Not Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new train of thought has be brought to light. Will Eren accept or ignore it?

"Hello Eren, time to have a long deserved chat" says the smiling figure. You float in shock, unable to breathe, unable to move and your vision becomes hazy. The figure calls out again, "Eren? Eren! No stay with me!!! Ere-" 

 

You wake up in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. You grab your covers and hold yourself, still cold. Your entire body feels numb and your head feels like it's full of static. You slowly get up to take a hot shower but you body wobbles constantly, as if your body just wants to go back to sleep. You strip as fast as you can before making your way to the shower, slumping into a corner. Just the walk from your bed to here makes you feel exhausted. You slowly turn the shower knob and the water beats down on you, clearing your head a bit. You adjust the shower again, making it hotter and hotter until it's as far as it can get. You finally don't feel cold. You stay there for a bit, exhausted but unable to sleep. You refused to. What ever you dreamt about, you want no part of it or them, what ever they were. 

Eventually, you stop the shower and step out to dry. It felt like time had stopped in there but you felt more relaxed now so that was a plus. You decide that you'll make some use of your rude awaking by going to train in one of the training rooms, since you weren't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. As you get ready, you take some time to look at your eyes again. The bags were still there, they actually got worse thanks to tonight but your eyes seemed brighter again so you didn't mind. You get changed and checked the time. 3:45 am. You sigh with relief, it wasn't super early. You'd normally be up by 4:30 am to do a warm up and train your sector. A nice early session could do you good. You get ready and make your way down to the nearest training room as quietly as you can. You get to the empty, dark, training room. The only thing illuminating this room was the moon that poured in through a few windows. You breathe a sigh of relief and started to train. As you did, eventually, other people started began to stir and we're a bit surprised to find you in the training room so early, but you ignored them and went about your day. Through out the day you felt more energized and completely forgot about your strange nightmare. You weren't cold either, which made you more focused as you trained your set of newcomers. And finally, lunch. You stretch after a good mornings work, rejuvenated and awake, and made you way over to get some lunch in the cafeteria. After you got your lunch, you take a seat next to your buddy Damian and you begin to dig in until a hand grips your shoulder. "Oi. Captn. Let's have a chat, shall we?" a voice says behind you. You don't face them and continue to eat, this was your lunch time and you were gonna use it eating. "Oi. OI! Im talkin to ya." they say, grip squeezing into your shoulder. You were starting to get annoyed. "What do you want?" you ask coldly. They chuckle, the voice sounded masculine and cocky. "Well now. Well. Ya see, I wanna be Captn. And I heard, that you, Captn, fought your way to the top. Is that right, mate?" they ask, sounding more sarcastic as he said the word "captain" in that accent. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didnt. What's it to you?" You ask. He scoffs, digging his nails into your shoulder. You knew what came next and you were prepared. "Because, if that the case.....THEN IM GONNA TAKE A CRACK AT IT!" He yells as he used the arm on your shoulder to swing you around, trying to punch you in the face but you already had a punch square in his stomach. He coughed and gasped for air as he stepped back to look at you. Your face was cold and uncaring, almost into a glare. "Remember your place cadet and remember your honour and dignity, if you even have any left" you say in a cold tone. The whole cafeteria was watching this go down and it was dead silent. You reposition yourself in your seat, backing him and begin to eat again. "Beside, it's lunch, stop wasting your time and eat something before you starve." You bite into your lunch as Damian looks at you dumbfounded and then looks back to the guy that challenged you. The challenger stagers and growls before walking away and back to his seat. Damian looks back at you and chuckles as the cafeteria starts to buzz with life again. 

The day ends as quickly as it began but you're not complaining. You yawn and set your timer again, getting into your regular bed routine but instead of sleeping, you sit on your bed and stare at the floor. You feel like you're forgetting something but you just don't remember what. Something draws your attention to the locket on your desk and you pick it up. A small, golden locket that you've had an since you could remember. You smile and pop it open, and stare at the faded picture of your parents holding you. This is all you really have left of them but you didn't mind, this was enough. You hold the locket close to your heart and imaging all the things you wished you could do with you're parents until you eventually fall asleep, holding the locket close. 

It's dark. You're fast asleep and there's howling wind. You shiver from the cold but don't wake up. A wispy translucent trail makes its way towards you and then to your covers and tucks you in, before disappearing completely. You cuddle with the locket and keep dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Getting back to this took way too long. With collage screwing me over, this will be my way to relax for a bit.


End file.
